Technically She Is
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: Raven really just wants a moron to go away, but for once, it isn't Beast Boy. A few explosions later, some weird demon posturing, and two emotion hijackings later, Raven may just have a boyfriend. One-shot. T for language.


Apparently, InuYasha and Kagome speak passable English. At least, for this. xD;;

I think I need help. Also, can you tell I'm slightly clueless about exactly how Raven's emotions all work? I never got all the way through Nevermore, because YouTube decided that the third part couldn't be shown to me. Bloody internet.

I really do not know what inspired this, but I'm pretty sure it's a crack-fic. Or something along those lines. Sorry. Language follows. Also, normally I'd use youkai/hanyou, but demon and half-demon seemed more appropriate for the fact that probably no one knows them in this setting, save of course, the Japanese people. I'm not sure if Raven is OOC or not. She certainly came out with fouler language than I thought she would.

**Summary: **Raven really just wants a moron to go away, but for once, it isn't Beast Boy. A few explosions later, some weird demon posturing, and two emotion hijackings later, Raven may just have a boyfriend. One-shot.

I don't own InuYasha or Teen Titans.

* * *

Some idiotic demon was interrupting my chance to plot on how to further cover up my many awkward emotional slips (and figure out how to stop them), and worse, taking time away from my book. Hadn't we been invited back to Tokyo to relax, not do business with former friends of my father? Well, actually, who knew if this moron had ever been on friendly terms with Trigon- after taking a look at him, I have to admit that the guy has more emotional problems than me, and is more arrogant than anyone I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

I suppose a sane, non-superpowered, non-half-demon girl would have just put the book down and blushed, but I have a different sense of priorities, and handling stuck-up demons is not on them.

"If you refuse to speak, I shall be forced to take more drastic measures," the white-haired idiot supplied.

"You are interrupting my time," I replied calmly. "Leave before I-" My threat was completed by Beast Boy.

"Before you Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos his ass?" he asked, sprawling onto the back of the chair. His head leaned down to prop very awkwardly on my shoulder, which, in light of my emotions furthering their attempts to escape, was really not a good thing. I didn't want to shatter the microwave. Of course...if close proximity to Beast Boy caused irritations like the arrogant bastard in front of me to explode, I'd tell him to kiss me or something the next time we see Slade. I mean, it theoretically could work, and then our fearless leader would have one less thing to obsess over. He's already got his plate full with Star and hair gel.

"I have no concept of what that could accomplish, but I am quite certain that it would not harm me." He sneered coldly, and I rephrased my mental opinion. _Okay, the guy does have an emotion, and it's called rude._ "I was not informed of a half-demon being in my city."

Beast Boy collapsed forward, landing in my lap. My book soared up, borne by my power, and I glared at the ass standing in front of me. Nothing had exploded yet.

Then I heard Star shriek and groaned. 'Beast Boy. Get out of my lap before more things explode. I'm not sure what made Star shriek, but it's a pretty easy guess." I turned my gaze on the white-haired moron, and returned his menace evenly.

"Uh, Rae, you've got the four-eye thing going on again," Beast Boy said nervously, hurriedly removing himself from my lap. "And the tentacles. Dr. Light would now be shaking in horror." The silly villain was now paralyzed with fear every single time he saw me. Something about tentacles and too many porn movies, I think, but I'm not wholly sure.

"An impressive control over your demon side, to be sure," the ass continued, "However, it is my wish that you leave."

It really took self-restraint to not pop him. I could have. "And it is my wish that you quit bothering me. My parentage is none of your concern."

"I am no minor demon," he warned.

"That's nice," I said, letting Happy infect my voice. So maybe it was a little overkill, but Happy and Rage had formed a mutual understanding, which involved the realization by Rage that if I sounded happy, people automatically were terrified, and by Happy, that she might actually be expressed a little. My emotions are so weird. "Neither am I."

He snorted. I'm sure he would say that was too undignified or something, but a snort is a snort, no matter how dignified one is. And really, how can any male be considered dignified when he has floor-length hair? (Only in Japan, it seems). "I know of no demons with four eyes, besides a few dragons," he said.

Beast Boy pulled me to my feet. He didn't like this guy, it was evident from his hand. "Well, maybe you just never heard of Trigon," he said, and dragged me towards the sounds of Starfire laughing in the kitchen.

In the kitchen was a boy with dog ears, and a teenage girl, both of whom looked one hundred percent confused, and Starfire was poking the remains of the microwave. With Robin's staff. Cyborg was occupied staring at the indecently short skirt of the teenage girl.

"Dude, there's a freaky demon guy trying to threaten Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Apparently he has a thing against half-demons," I added, shrugging. "If he really annoys me, I'll pop him."

"I knew I smelled that arrogant-" what the dog-eared boy said next was so profane I'd rather not think about it, although I'm pretty sure that Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all very impressed.

"InuYasha!" the girl growled, and thwacked him over the head. "Be polite!"

"Sooo...." Beast Boy said, after a sufficiently promising pause of a second. "Dog ears, huh." He turned into a dog and back. "Dude. You're related to that guy out there?"

InuYasha spouted off another litany of profanities. I think a few involved something about Sesshomaru's face, a pickle, and bondage, but it was pretty complicated, and I only speak a few words of Japanese. I could be completely wrong about the content.

The guy apparently had followed us, as he now stared impassively at the scene. "The name of Trigon really has no bearing on me," he informed Beast Boy. "Shocking as that may be to you."

My head throbbed. Rage really wanted to take over now, and even Timid was behind her, which meant that the next few minutes of this were not done by me specifically, even though technically it is me since Rage is just an emotion, it's not really me...and I'll really have to come up with a better way to explain this kind of thing.

Anyhow, Rage just dove at him, knocked him flat on his back, and proceeded to give him the beating of his soon-to-be-ended life. Well, it would've been ended if Beast Boy hadn't pulled me off and kissed me. Rage was gone to hide like that, and I was installed. "Thanks," I said, and straightened my cloak. "That was stupid," I told the white-haired moron. "My emotions occasionally decide to take over. Rage, in particular, enjoys being a brute. I'd apologize if you hadn't chosen to piss me off."

He growled, straightening to his feet, and in less than a minute, I was standing in the center of a three-way growling match with the uniform-girl. My head throbbed, and sudden clouds of black slapped the moron to the ground, while the girl yelled out a very effective command that resulted in the final idiot being pinned to a crated in the floor. Beast Boy stopped growling and looked embarrassed.

"I'msorryRaven," he mumbled.

Oh great. Happy took over. It was just my day, wasn't it? And Happy being Happy, she tackled him and kissed him before letting me come back. I shielded us all from the lightbulb explosion. "Stupid emotions...why did they have to decide to gang up on me?" I growled.

"Uh...Happy did that. Am I right?" Beast Boy asked.

I nodded, flipping my hood up to block out the wide-eyed, slack-jawed expressions of Star, Robin, and Cyborg. I was going to hear about this from them. When they recovered their brains, of course.

The asshole looked unimpressed, the dog-boy was snickering, and uniform-girl was giggling and twirling, and yelling the dreaded Japanese word: Kawaii.

Something about the whole scene though, did convince the asshole to leave, and when dog-boy was sufficiently recovered and less amused, he finally dragged uniform-girl to leave.

"So....uh....how long have you two....?" Robin was making odd hand gestured now, trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't know and I'd rather not think about it," I said. "Or at least not talk about it with you." That said, I decided it would be safest to drag Beast Boy somewhere that white-haired asshats, crazy people, and my other teammates, would not be.

* * *

I don't know, but I don't think anything happened that Sesshomaru intended, InuYasha is probably not going to be let out in public for a while, and Kagome will have new 'weird couple' proof to further her hopes on Sango and Miroku. In the meantime, Raven and BB are going to have a lot more awkward moments.


End file.
